1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a medication delivery pen having a 31 gauge needle.
2. Background Description
Medication delivery pens are hypodermic syringes used for self-injection of precisely measured doses of medication. Pens are widely used, for example, by diabetics to dispense insulin.
A typical prior art medication delivery pen includes a cartridge which contains a volume of liquid medication sufficient for several doses. The cartridge includes an elongated generally tubular glass cartridge having a pierceable rubber septum which extends across the open distal end of the cartridge and is securely held in position by a metallic sleeve that is crimped to the distal end of the cartridge. The cartridge also includes a rubber stopper in sliding fluid-tight engagement with interior walls of the cartridge.
Such a medication delivery pen also includes a unitarily molded cartridge retainer having a small diameter tubular neck dimensioned for tightly engaging the neck of the cartridge and the metallic sleeve crimped thereon so as to support and position the entire cartridge. Exterior regions at the extreme distal end of the tubular neck are formed with an array of threads for threadedly receiving the mounting cap of a needle assembly. The medication delivery pen further includes a dosing apparatus that is engaged with the proximal end of the cartridge retainer having a plunger for engaging the rubber stopper of the cartridge. The dosing apparatus includes a dose setting structure used to select the longitudinal distance through which the plunger will move, and dispensing means for driving the plunger the selected distance.
The needle assembly for the medication delivery pen includes an elongate needle cannula having opposed proximal and distal points and a lumen extending therethrough. A plastic cork is adhered to an intermediate position along the needle cannula and in turn is rigidly connected to an end wall of a cylindrical cap. The cylindrical wall of the cap surrounds the proximal point on the needle cannula and includes an array of internal threads for engaging the external threads on the neck of the cartridge retainer.
The medication delivery pen may be used by urging the cap of the needle assembly over the neck of the cartridge retainer sufficiently for the proximal point of the needle cannula to pierce the rubber septum of the cartridge. The cap is then rotated to threadedly engage the neck of the cartridge retainer. The user then manipulates the dosing apparatus to select an appropriate dose. A protective shield over the distal end of the needle cannula is then removed, and the distal point of the needle cannula is injected. The user then actuates the dispensing means of the prior art dosing apparatus to urge the stopper of the cartridge distally and to deliver medication through the lumen of the needle cannula. The needle is then withdrawn, and the needle assembly is separated from the cartridge retainer and safely discarded. The rubber septum of the cartridge reseals itself, and may be pierced again for a subsequent administration of medication. This process may be carried out repeatedly until all of the medication in the cartridge has been used.
A problem with currently available needle assemblies for use on medication delivery pens is the size of the cannula. Prior to the present invention, 27, 28, 29 and 30 gauge needle cannulas have been commonly used on medication delivery pens, with 30 gauge being the smallest diameter possible. Even though smaller gauges, i.e., 29 and 30 gauge, have helped to reduce pain to patients during injection, there is still a need to provide needle assemblies for medication delivery pens with smaller cannula diameters since small diameter needles are perceived by patients to cause less pain during the injection. However, no one skilled in the art has suggested and no one has provided patients with needle assemblies having a diameter less than 30 gauge.